I Could Never Hate You
by ToriToxicx3
Summary: Quinn is broken and the only one who can fix her is the one she's been avoiding for too long. Will she finally come to terms with herself and finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My second FanFic. Reviews will inspire me to continue. I will continue updating very often. I hope you enjoy!**

Quinn walked down the long halls of McKinley. They seemed colder than usual. Maybe that was just because she was in a colder place in her life. Despite being pretty, popular, and having the most gorgeous football playing boyfriend, she wasn't happy. She went to school every day and put on a happy face, then went home and cried. Nobody knew the real Quinn. Hell, _Quinn_ didn't even know the real Quinn. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was hiding something from everyone, even herself.

The choir room was empty. She was supposed to be in math, but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on irrelevant math problems when she had so many problems of her own. The black piano sat in the middle of the room, contrasting with the square walls. It looked lonely, just like her. Quinn took a seat on one of the chairs and looked straight ahead. It was dark. She didn't bother to turn on the light. She just needed to be alone. '_Why am I feeling like this? What did I do to make me feel so bad?_' she wondered, wishing someone had an answer for her. She let her head fall in defeat and felt a solitaire tear fall from her hazel eyes. In a matter of moments, a stream of warm tears were falling from her eyes and landing on her red and white Cheerios uniform. She couldn't think of a reason for the tears that were falling from her eyes or for the sadness that she was haunted with every day.

She wiped a few tears away and pulled a small compact mirror out of her white, leather purse. She didn't want people to know she was crying. If they did, she would be pegged as troubled or depressed, which would ruin her high reputation. That was probably the worst thing that could happen. She felt lonely enough. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel without her popularity. She tried to compose herself, taking in deep breaths to calm her jumpy nerves. "You're Quinn Fabray," she whispered to herself softly. "You're captain of the Cheerios. You're gorgeous. Your boyfriend is captain of the football team. You're perfect." Her broken voice wasn't exactly convincing her.

She heard soft footsteps outside of the music room. Although she couldn't see through the darkness, she knew the noise was coming in and she couldn't stop them. The doorknob turning was like nails on a chalkboard. Hadn't she locked the door? Suddenly, Quinn felt her face get hot as she searched for a place to hide. It was no use, she was caught. She sat back in her seat and waited to see who would walk through the door. To hell with her reputation. She didn't deserve popularity anyway. She was broken, a hopeless cause.

The door opened slowly and a chill was sent down Quinn's spine. The soft footsteps were tearing though her. They were all too familiar. They were the footsteps of someone she tried to avoid. Quinn bit her lip, now realizing why she was never happy. She was living a lie. "Quinn?" she heard the voice say. She got a knot in her stomach, an unexplainable knot.

Finally, she got the courage to speak. Her voice was broken, but understanding able. She closed her eyes as the light flicked on.

"Hello, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got sidetracked with my Now That You're Here & kinda focused on that. I'll try to work on both of them equally. Please leave a review. I love them.**

**xo, tori.**

"Quinn, just speak to me."

"I told you. I'm fine."

"I know you're not. I can just tell by your voice."

Quinn sat in the choir room with Rachel Berry, out of all people. She hated her so much, but she never knew why she hated her. She always said it was because she was always watching them when she was with Finn. "Rachel, I am perfectly fine," she said, lying through her teeth. She turned to look at the brunette. Suddenly, she wasn't angry. The tightness in her stomach turned into fluttering. _'Why the hell am I feeling like this?'_, she wondered. She had no reason to have butterflies. It couldn't possibly be because of Rachel, could it?

Rachel shook her head, knowing that Quinn wasn't telling the truth. "Quinn, you can tell me. I know we might not be the best of friends, but I can tell when people need support. I've been down that road too many times." Rachel had been left on the outside too many times. She knew how much it hurt and even know Quinn was terrible to her, she couldn't bring herself to be terrible to Quinn.

"Well, I," Quinn started quietly, unable to believe that she was going to just give in and tell everything to Rachel Berry. "I'm not happy. I may look happy, but I'm not. This is all an act. Everything." All of the tears that Quinn was holding in were finally let go, knowing that Rachel was there for her. "Finn is great and all, but there's just something that isn't there and I can't tell what it is." Deep down inside, she knew what was missing from her relationship with Finn, but she refused to believe it. She was born into a very strict Christian household.

Rachel put her arm around Quinn to consol her. "I understand what that's like," she replied in a low voice, almost a whisper. They stayed like that for a few moments. Quinn's heart started to beat a little faster. Why was this happening? Why was Rachel even trying to help her? At that moment, she didn't care.

Quinn pulled away slightly and looked at Rachel, her big brown eyes as bright as ever. She knew she probably looked ridiculous, with red eyes and a splotchy face from crying. "Thank you," she whispered. She saw Rachel smile and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Rachel's, kissing her pink lips softly. When Rachel didn't pull away, Quinn relaxed a bit.

After a few moments, she pulled back. What had just happened? Everything that she tried so hard to hide was now out in the open. That was why she hated Rachel. She hated her because she didn't hate her at all. In fact, she was everything she wanted. She was surprised that Rachel kissed her back. She never knew that she was into girls. Quinn barely knew she was into girls herself. "You're a good kisser," she said, stammering a bit. Wow, that was the stupidest thing she could have said.

Rachel laughed softly and looked at Quinn, her lips turning up into a smile at the compliment. "I always thought you hated me. You never even had a civil conversation with me." She crossed her legs and looked at the blonde girl across from her.

"I could never hate you," Quinn whispered. "I just never wanted to admit that I liked you. It really scared me." Quinn touched Rachel's cheek and shook her head, unable to believe what was happening between Rachel and her.

Quinn felt her stomach drop suddenly. Wait, what was she doing? She couldn't like Rachel. She was a _girl._ What if everyone at school found out about what had happened? She stood up quickly, looking around the room to make sure nobody else had saw what had happened between her and Berry. "Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice. She looked confused. Quinn couldn't blame her. She was confused as well.

"Rachel," Quinn said, her soft voice filled with begging. "We can't do this. _I _can't do this." She started out the door cautiously. She turned back to look at the tan girl still sitting on a chair, looking as confused as ever. "Please, don't let anyone know about this. _Please_." She ran out the door and out the hall, praying that nobody would see her; praying that nobody saw her with Rachel.


End file.
